mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie
(show and some merchandise) and (some merchandise) |coat = (show and some merchandise) (some merchandise) |relatives = Mommy |cutie mark = |headercolor = #FCEA69 |headerfontcolor = #FBFBFB}} and (show and some merchandise) (some merchandise and mobile game) |coat = (show and some merchandise) (some merchandise and mobile game) |cutie mark = (show and some merchandise) (some merchandise and mobile game) |headercolor = #FFEE73 |headerfontcolor = #FF8125}} Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie are two female ponies who appear in the episodes The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Pox, Pinkie Pride, and The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. In the show and some merchandise, they are Earth pony fillies, while in some other materials, Sunny Daze is a Pegasus filly and Peachy Pie is an Earth pony mare. Development and designs Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie respectively share their names with a pair of G3 Earth pony mares. Sunny Daze bears little resemblance, while Peachy Pie bears varying resemblance. As an Earth pony, Sunny Daze shares her design with Aura, Candy Caramel Tooth, "Apple Mint", "Piña Colada", "Noi", "Lemon Daze", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Filly #1, S05E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1, "Key Lime", "Blue Lily", and Earth pony "Dinky Doo". As a Pegasus, Sunny Daze shares her mane style with Sweetie Belle, "Sun Glimmer", and Princess Skyla. As a filly, Peachy Pie shares her mane and tail style with "Mango Dash", "Rainy Feather", "Sweet Pop", "Pinkie Feather", "Peachy Petal", S05E25 Unnamed Pegasus Filly #1, and sometimes earlier filly Derpy, and shares her mane style with "Purpletastic/Purpleskies". As a mare, Peachy Pie shares her design with Pinkie Pie, Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Tealove, Ribbonheart, WCE Unnamed Mare - Jester, and Magazine Unnamed Mare - Swirl, and resembles Issue 10 Unnamed Mare - Tangerine and Issue 11 Unnamed Mare - Orange. Depiction in the series Season one Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie appear as Earth pony fillies in The Show Stoppers. In the Ponyville Schoolhouse talent show, they recite their favorite poem on roller skates. Their act is awarded "Best Dramatic Performance" at the end. Season two Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie appear as Earth pony fillies in The Cutie Pox. When Apple Bloom impresses her classmates with her loopty-hooping, Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie are later seen getting loopty-hooping lessons. Season four Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie appear as Earth pony fillies in Pinkie Pride, singing with other ponies during Pinkie the Party Planner. Season six In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie appear as Earth pony fillies, watching Gabby play baseball during Find the Purpose in Your Life. Other depictions Chapter books Peachy Pie appears in chapter 6 of Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf asking the Cutie Mark Crusaders about the timberwolf attack on Zipporwhill's birthday party. My Little Pony (mobile game) Earth pony filly Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie are playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Sunny Daze's in-game description states, "Sunny Daze is well known for her sunny ways! Besties with Peachy Pie, these two love poems, in-line skating and curly fries!" Peachy Pie's in-game description states, "This fun-lovin' filly laughs with her best pony pal Sunny Daze wherever they go!" The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''SUNNY DAZE and PEACHY PIE are best friends who do everything together. They're super lovable to boot. When they're not reciting poems while roller-skating, they're sharing a basket of piping-hot curly fries. Mmmmmm, curly fries. Merchandise A talking So Soft Newborn doll of Sunny Daze depicts her as a Pegasus. Its packaging lists Sunny Daze's name with a trademark symbol and states that So Soft Newborn Sunny Daze "loves to laugh and play all day! When she says, 'I'm tired,' she is ready to take a nap. Give her the pacifier to help her fall asleep!" The chalkboard of the toy Ponyville Schoolhouse shows five fillies: Earth pony Sunny Daze, curly-maned Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, flower-costumed "Honey Drop", and flower-costumed Cheerilee. The Toys "R" Us Pony Collection Set includes a mini-figure toy and collector card of Peachy Pie. They and their packaging depict Peachy Pie as a mare, the card and the packaging list Peachy Pie's name with a trademark symbol, and the card states that Peachy Pie "loves baking sweet treats for her friends! She's always testing out new recipes for them to try." "UN'ALLEGRA COMPAGNIA" includes filly Peachie Pie, Big McIntosh, Gilda, Winona, and Twist. Quotes Gallery See also * * References ru:Санни Дэйз и Пичи Пай Category:Bakers Category:Foals Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Supporting characters